Anillo
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: Al final, fue buena idea el no tirarlo. Shonen Ai. KagaKuro/MuraHimu. Insinuaciones AoKuro. KagaHimu. Para chetzahime.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

_**N/A:**_ Lamento la tardanza. Tuve problemas con el archivo. Este fic fue escrito con motivo del amigo secreto del año 2012, con respecto al fandom de Kuroko no Basket.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortograficos. OOC (Ligero).

_**Para:**_ chetzahime.

_**De:**_ Zapatillas rojas.

_**Summary:**_ Al final, fue buena idea el no tirarlo.

* * *

**A**nillo

Es una especie de mentira, una que se dice constantemente, sobretodo en el transcurso de los últimos días.

—No pasa nada—es lo que sale de sus labios cuando Kagami le interroga el porqué de su mirada distante y perdida.

Cuando de hecho todo tiene relación con ese anillo, colgado en el cuello del número diez.

Cuando todo tiene relación con Himuro.

Es egoísta de su parte sentir celos, y lo sabe, porque no es como si él le hubiese confesado todo a Kagami. No le ha dicho de los besos, de los encuentros, y del dolor que padeció junto a Aomine. Porque eso es solo de ellos dos, es algo enterrado en el tiempo, y bajo llave, que solo ambos pueden traer a colación en el momento que sea.

Pero Kagami es honesto, no, es transparente. Como el agua, aunque muchas veces esta turbia, siempre es visible para Kuroko ver lo que se esconde detrás de su superficie. De esa superficie que refleja tanto el sentir externo como el interno, de esa naturaleza que se puede volver fría e indiferente, endureciendo su mente y corazón hasta hacerle semejante al hielo.

Un hielo que tiene grietas, que se resquebrajaba con cada mirada fugaz que comparte con Himuro, fuera o dentro de la cancha.

Y le duele, con intensidad. Pero más profundo ese dolor cuando Kagami trata de desentenderse de ese lazo que le une al número doce de Yousen. Cuando trata de apartar lo que es importante para él, por ser miembro de Seirin. Por ver esa separación como un deber.

Por eso conserva el anillo, cosa que no le ha mencionado, porque no es el momento de dárselo. No ahora, pero pronto. Pronto sacara el anillo que Kagami le pidió tirar, se lo devolverá y le dirá lo que tiene que decirle.

Aún ante la posibilidad de perderle.

Por que teme a esto, precisamente. Ahora Himuro y Kagami son rivales, no hermanos, tampoco amigos. Son rivales, pero Kuroko no duda que se entiendan en el campo de juego, que el lazo que les unía se fortalezca en vez de evaporarse como agua que ha estado hirviendo demasiado tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el anillo se siente más pesado, ahí oculto en su bolsillo. Quemando sus dedos cada vez que le toca.

* * *

—No me gusta esa cosa.

Kuroko mira a Murasakibara mordisquear su helado. El encuentro ha sido casual, sin duda. Según el número nueve de Yousen, él solo se había quedado unos días más en la zona para comprar aperitivos típicos del lugar.

— ¿Él qué?—pregunta Kuroko, pero sabe, porque Mura aprieta los labios. Qué tiene que ver con lo que ambos presencian en ese momento.

Himuro y Kagami riéndose, juntos. Con las manos sosteniendo sus cadenas, siendo estas golpeadas por la luz, brillante junto con los anillos que cuelgan de estas.

—Murochin siempre esta mirando esa cosa…—masculla, abriendo con demasiada fuerza una bolsa de papas, calleándosele todas al suelo—Ah…—suspira, frunciendo el ceño.

—No podemos meternos…es algo de ellos—trata de razonar Kuroko, aunque muy dentro suyo, se lamenta no haber cumplido con lo que Kagami le había pedido. Se culpa de no haber arrojado el anillo.

Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora…

Kagami seria infeliz…pero sería suyo.

¿Qué era correcto al final?

—Adiós Tiger…—

Kuroko levanta la cabeza al oírlo. Notando un choque de manos, amplias sonrisas en ambos rostros. Y los anillos, colgando aún de esas cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos.

Quiere irse, pero si lo hiciera, Kagami podría interpretar aquello como molestia, y luego vendrían preguntas, no incomodas, pero si del tipo que él quería evadir.

Entonces, ocurre algo extraño, porque tanto él como Murasakibara alzan una ceja luego, después de que Himuro ha pasado de largo al más bajo.

"Cuida de Tiger, Shadow", es lo que ha susurrado este, revolviéndole los cabellos. Riéndose, y viendo una única vez hacia atrás. Kagami tiene las mejillas algo rosas, rascándose la cabellera, con los ojos cerrados.

Tras unos segundos, Kuroko ya no puede ver con claridad ni a Himuro, ni a Murasakibara. Pero si nota como el número nueve, se gira, y le saca la lengua. No es a él, sino a Kagami. Puesto que luego señala sus cejas, pasando sus dedos por estas, y señala con el índice a Kagami.

— ¡Baka!—brama Kagami, entendiendo la indirecta.

Para cuando se quedan solos, ninguno habla o contribuye para romper el silencio que se ha instalado en el ambiente. Al cabo de diez minutos, todo intento ha desistido.

No obstante, aunque en ocasiones Kuroko aprecia el silencio, no le gusta en este momento. El silencio permite que su percepción se agudice, sobre todo lo que sus ojos ven. Las mejillas rojas de Kagami y sus aparentes nervios, solo le llevan a suponer, que el corazón del número diez esta repiqueteando contra su caja torica. Que es feliz.

—Me alegro—dice entonces, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una punzada en el corazón—Al parecer, tú y Himuro-san se han reconciliado del todo.

—Sí…—susurra, Taiga, avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla—Lamento si tarde mucho en hablar con él. Es que…no nos vimos desde hace tiempo y yo—trato de disculparse

—No es necesario que des explicaciones.

Sabe que ha sido precipitado el cortar la conversación. Pero no quiere oír nada más. Ya es suficiente carga el saber que le ha perdido sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de pelear justamente contra Himuro.

—Hablábamos de los anillos…—prosiguió Kagami, sin percatarse de la incomodidad que se acrecentaba entre ambos.

—Los anillos—murmuró con lentitud. Si era sincero consigo mismo, quería gritar que los malditos anillos eran solo metal, una mierda de mal gusto— ¿Qué tienen?—interrogó con gravedad.

Kagami dejo de caminar, percatándose Kuroko a los pocos segundos. Volviéndose parcialmente hacia él. Kagami tenía la cara seria, izando una ceja de forma interrogante. Probablemente debido a su comportamiento.

—Me recordó otra promesa que hicimos de niños—comenzó Kagami, levantando la vista al cielo, ya purpureo, indicando que la noche se aproximaba—Los anillos nos convertirían en hermanos, pero también…como decirlo…—sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo, esta vez con un rojo más intenso.

Despegando entonces su mirada del cielo raso, miró directamente a Kuroko. Caminando en su dirección, mientras que, llevando sus manos detrás de su cuello, quito el seguro de la cadena de su cuello, apartándola de este, y sosteniendo solo un extremo, dejando caer el anillo sobre la palma de su mano libre.

— ¿Kagami-kun?—musitó confundido Kuroko, parpadeando.

Sin ningún tipo de respuesta. Kagami tomo una de las manos de Kuroko, colocando el anillo en el dedo anular del joven. Encajaba perfectamente.

—Listo—soltó Kagami, apartándose luego. Pasándole entonces de largo y dejándole confundido.

— ¿Por qué?—quería entender, realmente quería. Porque esto era raro.

Se suponía que este anillo era importante, que era algo cuyo significado solo conocían Kagami y Himuro. Pero Kagami parecía haber decidido algo al ponérselo.

Fue entonces que entendió.

"_Cuida de Tiger, Shadow"_

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Sin decir nada más, trotando dio alcance a Kagami. Quien lucía realmente avergonzado, listo para correr en cualquier momento.

— ¿Tengo que devolvértelo en algún momento?—

Kagami se tensó, analizando las palabras, y relajándose luego.

—Solo cuando entremos al campo de juego. Es también un amuleto de suerte.

Kuroko asintió, comprensivo.

Fue bueno, después de todo, él no haber tirado ese anillo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Lamento si los personajes quedaron OOC. Es que Kuroko a mi modo de ver es muy sensible, pero que no lo demuestre es otra cosa.

En mi headcanon personal. Himuro llama a Kuroko "Shadow" por la relación de equipo y compañero que tiene con Kagami.

**PD:** Lamento que me saliera tan feo. TWT


End file.
